1. Field:
This invention relates to an apparatus for protecting areas of sensitive skin. It is particularly directed to improved structure for protecting skin graft donor sites and burned skin sites from contact with clothing, bedding, and other objects.
2. State of the Art:
Other patents concerning this same general subject area include:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,290,140 (Elleby) discloses a protective face mask to be worn when milking cows. The face mask includes a padded frame with supporting wires that fit around the face, mask supporting wires fitted over a nonflexible mask wire netting, and an attached strap with fastening means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,669 (Turner) discloses an eyeglass protector to be worn by a basketball or volleyball player. This invention includes a head harness made up of adjustable head bands with attached U-shaped wire loops, a front wire member frictionally engaged at the top of the headband, and an adjustable elastic chin strap.
Australian Patent No. 165,664 (The Scholl Manufacturing Company Limited), discloses an implement for apply tubular bandages to parts of the human or animal body. This implement includes a number of longitudinal members joined together at both ends by members having a central aperture which form a cage around the limb and can be transferred lengthwise onto the limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,392 (Beeman) discloses a support for maintaining dressings in a spaced relationship to wound or affected area of the body. This support includes a band of flexible material having a plurality of lateral extensions or fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,152 (Bednarczuk et al.) discloses a protective football player's helmet. This disclosure consists of a rigid helmet portion with a recess, a removable secured chin strap, and a releasable face guard assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,459 (Orcutt) discloses a device for use in supporting circumferential head bandages. This device consists of at least two flexible, rectangularly shaped head bandage support members which are pivotally connected to one or more similar members, and are approximately 180 degrees from each other with the center being at the top of the head.